The Meeting
The Meeting Summary ''“Not again,” ''thought Snape. His Dark Mark had begun burning again. What could this possibly be this constant activity from the Dark Lord? Down the path was a huge mansion, the Dark Lord was inside. Story- Snape entered the hall where The Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters sat. He looked around receiving glares from mostly everyone else in the room. Voldemort turned to greet him. “Hello Severus, I was beginning to think you couldn’t make it,” he claimed “We saved you a seat.” “I apologize my lord,” he said head hung. Taking his seat the meeting began. He interlocked his fingers and listened intently not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. “You bring news Severus?” asked Voldemort in an all too trusting tone. Severus looked up about to speak. “The boy will be moved Saturday night, at nightfall” he said. Yaxley looked up in doubt, knowing he had heard otherwise. He looked at Snape then towards Voldemort. “I’ve heard differently my lord, the auror Dawlish; he let it slip that the Potter boy won’t be moved until the thirtieth of this month,” he corrected. He looked towards Snape giving a slight sly smile. “This is a false trail, the Auror Office, nor the Ministry no longer takes any part in the protection of Harry Potter,” he said sneering at Yaxley. He waited for Voldemort to decide who he believed. Voldemort turned to Snape about to speak. “Severus, where will he be taken the boy?” Voldemort asked. He gave a small grin to Yaxley who seemed taken aback by his decision. “Most likely the home of someone in the Order,” Snape answered as seriously as ever “I’ve been told it’s been given every form of protection possible…. once there it would be impractical to attack.” Bellatrix raised her head from its previously bowed position and began speaking in a whispery tone. “My lord…. I would like to volunteer myself for this task…. I want to be the one to kill the boy,” she said her head wobbling. Voldemort chuckled then regained a serious expression. “Though Bellatrix I find you bloodlust admiring…. I must be the one to kill…Harry Potter” Voldemort said. Snape dropped his head and interlocked his fingers once more. His curtained hair fell into his pale sallow skin. Luckily for him however no one noticed this ‘''out-of-character’ ''behavior. “We attack the Order, and I shall kill Harry Potter, tomorrow” Voldemort declared. A few cheers echoed around the room coming from all the Death Eaters even Snape who had to play as if he was very pleased. A loud moan came from Charity Burbage who had been suspended in the corner. Voldemort flicked his wand and the body came over the table hovering. Draco sat alongside his mother and father, he began to tremble as he saw how mangled his old professor’s body was. “Avada Kedavra,” Voldemort declared as he struck Charity with the Killing curse. Draco felt a chill run through his body as the body fell onto the table. “Nagini, dinner” Voldemort said stroking Nagini’s head as the snake approached the dead body about to feast upon it. “We shall meet here again, just before nightfall and attack when the time comes,” Voldemort said “Meeting concurred.” *** The next day all the Death Eaters came together once again at Malfoy Manor. They went to wait for the Order while over Little Whining. When the ambush began. The Order flew threw on brooms but, which one was really Potter? Snape began shooting curses aiming at Death Eaters trying to disguise it as if he were actually trying to hit members of the Order. He saw Voldemort travel past him heading for Alastor. He was very pleased knowing that wasn’t really Harry. He saw a green flash of light behind him and turn to see Moody plummeting to the ground. Shocked he went after Harry but, not before he tried to hit Yaxley with a curse when it actually hit George Weasley. Shocked, Severus flew after Harry who immediately stunned him causing him to fall of his broom and apparate back to Hogwarts. ''“I hope the boys okay” ''he thought as he fell into a deep slumber in his office. Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions